


Red and Blue

by sohox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anonymous Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Never Met, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: Smut Prompt 62 as requested by BourbonPowered62) “I bet all our neighbors can hear you, I bet they all know what a dirty little slut you are.”
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505528
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. 62

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bourbonpowered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonpowered/gifts).



This wasn’t the first time Link had let this guy call him, they’d been phone fucking at least once a week for a month now. Link loved meeting people in AIM chat rooms that were willing to talk on the phone; he loved having an audience, especially when his hand was wrapped around his cock. So far BigRed77 has been the best phonesex hookup he’d encountered.

It only took a handful of words in his baritone southern drawl before Link was rock hard and leaking, and when he was close that first night, hearing Red demand his orgasm was enough have Link’s cock pulsing hot cum all over his hand, dripping down onto his belly.

“Spent all day thinkin’ about how hot you were last night, breathing hard in my ear like that. moaning like I was there, fuckin’ you with my big cock” Red’s words were like gasoline on the fire building in Link’s groin, cock straining to be touched. ”I bet all your neighbors could hear you. I bet they all know what a dirty little slut you are, don’t they.”

Link can’t help the filthy groans escaping his mouth. “I want you so bad Red. I want everyone in my building to hear you make me scream.”

“Get those fingers back in that tight hole, baby. Want you to get yourself nice and wet and open for me.” Link immediately obeyed, still slick from earlier, still slightly stretched enough to take two fingers with no problem.

“Beg me for it, Blue. Tell me you want me balls deep in that tight ass.”

“Yes, fuck. Red, I can’t take it anymore, need you to fuck me.”

“That’s it, baby, tell me more. Don’t be shy. I wanna hear you taking my thick cock up that tight, hot ass. ”

Link was so far gone, quiet was the last thing on his mind. He had his phone flipped open, laying on the bed near his mouth, speaker phone turned on. He was grunting, moaning loud at the feel of his long fingers brushing over that bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. The sensation had him sweating, trying to focus on fucking himself on his three fingers. As good as it was, he couldn’t trick his brain into thinking it was Red’s cock, couldn’t stretch himself enough to feel satisfied.

“Blue. What was that?” Red’s voice broke through his hazy thoughts, pulling his attention back into his room. There was another knock against the wall, a sharp rap of a hand pounding against the drywall in the apartment next to his.

His body flamed red hot with adrenaline, his tight hole flexing hard around his fingers. “S’my neighbor,” he whined, humiliation burning under his skin.

“Oh fuck, Blue. Told you they could hear you. No way you can hide now. You better not fucking stop. I wanna hear you cum. Cum for me, Blue. Right now.”

Link’s whole body shuddered at the command, cock obeying instantly, making a mess of his blue sheets.

On the other side of the phone Red was grunting out his own orgasm, a filthy string of obscenities tumbling out of his mouth.

“Goddamnit blue, I’d give anything to have seen you just now.” His voice was gruff, sex wrecked and delicious.

Link breathed deep, heart still pounding. “Maybe next time I can use my camera.”


	2. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> criminalmind1927 on tumblr said _"Can we get a part 2 to that exhibitionist prompt? Pretty please?"_
> 
> Fanbabble asked for prompt #30, so I made 'em both happen. 
> 
> 30) “Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?”

“A little bit further down, Blue.” Reds voice is already thick, crackling with lust as he directs Link to angle the camera down. “Little bit more…yeah, oh fuck. There we go. Gosh, I can see everything.”

Link looks back over his shoulder, to the grainy picture on his monitor. The delay of the picture is a little disorienting, so he turned back to the bed, head down, ass perching up as he reaches a hand under him, tugging hard on his balls between his legs. His phone is open next to his head. “Can you see me okay like this?”

“Yeah, baby, I see you. You look so good spread open like that. _Fuck_ , you’re _so_ pink. Wanna paint you white.”

Link’s already wet and shiny with lube, having fingered himself before Red talked him into setting up his camera, so he wastes no time getting two fingers up inside himself with no preamble. “Please, _fuck_ …” Link’s already half breathless and they just got started. “Please keep talkin’.”

“Needy little thing, ain’t ya. Want me to tell you how bad I want that tight ass? You look so good working your hole open baby. So good. One more Blue, work yourself open for me.” Red’s voice is so fucking hot, it feels like it’s ghosting over his spine. He works in a third finger and it burns so good. He can’t help the filthy guttural moan that escapes his lips. “Look back at me baby. Wanna see your pretty face.”

Rhett’s words send shivers up his spine, despite the fact he can already feel sweat beading up on his shoulder blades and lower back.

His fingers are bumping his prostate each time he thrusts in. He can’t even speak any more. The best he can do is focus on Rhett’s voice, staring back at his webcam, hoping Red was feeling as good as he did. The thought of Rhett watching him fall apart made his cock throb. “Red. _Please_ ”

“It’s Rhett, baby. Say my name. Rhett. Please. _Say it_.”

“ _Rhett_!” He gasped out, white waves of electric heat coursing through his veins.

At the sound of his name Red groaned loudly, “Fuck, Blue, I’m comin’. Wanna cover you in it. Want it all over your pink hole, baby. _Fuck_!”

Red’s voice was enough to push Link over the edge, his whole body convulsing hard, collapsing on his stomach, fingers still buried inside.


End file.
